The Boy Who Never Existed
by SyzygySnake
Summary: SUPERWHOLOCK! The Doctor visits modern London to find answers of a mystery, lead by faint traces of an old enemy. The Winchesters travel to England to find out what caused the deaths of over 400 people in five months. Sherlock is desperate to find Watson, who mysteriously disappeared. No slash or romance. Rated T for some blood, suspense, and dark topics. DON DON DON!
1. Chapter 1

-The Tardis-

Amy leaned against the metal railing of the console room, watching the Doctor flutter around the controls of the Tardis excitedly. He flicked switches here and there, bouncing to the side to punch in various buttons and levers. Amy could've laughed at how childish the Doctor always looked when he flew the Tardis, but kept her amusement hidden by her sarcastic groan.

"Where to now, Doctor?"

"Somewhere absolutely amazing!" the Doctor replied, flicking one last switch and the whole Tardis jolted and groaned.

Amy grabbed onto the railing to hold herself steady as the floor shook. The groaning and shaking stopped.

"That's a good lot of information." Amy said rolling her eyes and regaining her balance.

The Doctor ignored her and skipped over to the Tardis door, opening it. Bright light flooded in. Amy couldn't exactly make out what was outside, so she headed over to the doors, inwardly curious.

"After you..." the Doctor bowed playfully, gesturing towards the open door.

Amy rolled her eyes, smiling. She stepped out of the Tardis, expecting something amazing.

London. It was London. England. Earth. Boring.

The Tardis had landed on a curb at the entrance of an alleyway. The road was on the left of the Tardis where cars honked loudly. People hurried by, not noticing the strange blue box.

Amy looked at the Doctor, her mouth agape in surprise and unhappiness.

"This is not 'absolutely amazing'!" Amy groaned "There aren't even any aliens shooting lasers around!"

The Doctor only smiled wider.

"Well actually, we need to go down that alley to see the amazing stuff."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, then." She sighed reluctanty, stepping out of the Tardis.

The Doctor immediately took the lead, trotting into the alley in excitement. People gave him weird looks from the side walks as they passed.

And then the screwdriver. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, bleeping it around in the narrow alley.

Two old, graffiti-covered buildings loomed over either side of them. The lighting was becoming more polluted and less intense as they walked deeper into the alley. Amy didn't feel so sure about this, but didn't say anything.

The Doctor kept waving around his screwdriver, the green light flickering on the brick walls of the alley.

"So where exactly are we going?" Amy wondered in annoyance from her lack of knowledge "And what are you scanning for?"

The Doctor didn't answer, but muttered to himself as he looked at the readings of his sonic screwdriver. His jaw dropped at the last bit of sonic readings. He looked bothe excited and surprised.

"Wha-" Amy began.

A faint pattering sound from the far end of the alley, vaguely echoing off the narrow passage.

"Come along, Pond!" the Doctor said suddenly, then ran towards the end of the alley like a drunken giraffe.

Amy was about to try and ask the Doctor what was going on... Again... But she has no choice but to follow him.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, hearing a loud scream that was cut off short.

Someone was in trouble.

Amy's heart stopped as she heard the desperate scream. She had finally caught up with the Doctor when he started to run again. Faster this time.

"No, no..." The Doctor muttered under his breath between panting as he ran. He turned around a sharp corner, hearing another loud scream. A man's scream. He was calling for help from someone called "Sherlock".

The Doctor was barely able to see a short man with light hair dissappear ino the shadows as he came around the corner. Someone was unconscious on the ground with bloody lashes digging deep, staining the dark trenchcoat to a darker shade in uneven splotches. The man had curly black hair and cheekbones that were worse than the Doctor's chin.

The Doctor guessed that this was the Sherlock that the screaming man had called for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, readers... So the first chapter seemed kinda dark. It really isn't THAT dark... Well... Anyways... I wanted to do a future appopogy for the brief amount of cringe-ness ahead. I really like Supernatural, but I haven't watched many episodes of it. I'm really sorry if I mess anything up with the Winchesters personalities... I think I know them well enough to wright alright, but still... Just in case... Please give me a few tips if this chapter is waaaaaay to bad.**  
-The Winchesters-

"Dean..."

Dean took a long swig of bear before acknowledging his brother.

"What?"

"I found a case." Sam said, scrolling down a webpage on his laptop.

"Really?" Dean said, not sounding all that interested. "So is it a bunch of vampires again?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted "I don't think we've ever had something like this before."

Dean chuckled "Well we don't always know what we're getting into at the start..."

"I know, but this case is... Really weird."

"Okay...?" Dean prompted.

Sam sighed quickly, briefly reviewing the information he had so far.

"Well there's a bunch of dead people around the same area in England. All of the victims have a tons of deep slash wounds and teeth marks from a pretty big monster compared to what we normally fight. Some people only went missing in the areas where people were killed. Some of the bodies haven't been recovered yet."

Dean choked on his beer "Are you saying we go to freaking England? That's freaking insane. Definitely not happening!"

Sam stared at Dean for a moment, then gave the last bit of information he had learned.  
"Nearly four hundred people were killed in the same way in just five months."

-Sherlock-

Sherlock woke up with pain all over his body. He remembered clearly what had happened, but was very reluctant to believe anything like that was possible.

There had been a monster. Jet-black scales and bright amber eyes. And wings. Long, leathery things attached to its front paws. Dark feathers builded at the base of the wings and trailed along the long, reptilian back and tail.

Sherlock opened his eyes, shuddering at that memory. He wasn't where he had expected to be. He used to be lying in the alley, but now, he was... in his flat?

He looked around, confused. He had rarely ever felt confused. Everything seemed fine in the flat. Bullet holes in the wall... Certain experiments thawing on the table...

But there were two unidentified people. One of them seemed in his early twenties, bouncing around the experiments, seeming very interested. He wore a tan tweed jacket and a bright red bow-tie. He had the most obnoxious floppy hair style. Sherlock wasn't able to immediately deduct much about the first stranger, except for the faint bloodstains on his jacket. This man had carried Sherlock away from the alley. Not the whole way, though. His jacket hadn't known contact with Sherlock's blood for long, or it may have turned out dirtier. So the man must have put Sherlock in his vehicle and driven him to his flat. How did the man know the directions to the flat? Maybe this silly man wasn't all that stupid to figure it out...

The second stranger was a girl with flaming red hair and seemed the same age as the man. Were they married? No... The girl looked at the man in a fond way, but didn't seem attracted. She already had a wedding ring, and the man didn't. Sherlock knew this girl from somewhere. He remembered a popular Scottish fashion model. Amy Pond. Surely this was the same girl.

Sherlock could see the disgust on her face when she saw the strange experiments.

"Doctor, this is disgusting!" Amy said.  
"No... No... This is brilliant!" The "Doctor" remarked.

The "Doctor" waved around a strange stick with a green light at the end over the experiments.

Amy grimaced at the eyeball floating in a container of water, then looked towards the couch, finding Sherlock awake.

"Doctor..." Amy said "That guy's awake."

The Doctor looked over to Sherlock, grinning "Oh, hello, there! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Sherlock said "But what happened to John?"

The Doctor looked confused.

Sherlock got up, wincing slightly from the lashes across his chest. He hated it how stupid most people were.

"My friend... He shot the creature thing before I fell unconscious."

The Doctor skimmed through his memory briefly.

"Was he short with light hair?" the Doctor guessed.

"Yes." Sherlock said "What happened to him?"

The Doctor sighed, silent for a while. He wasn't exactly sure exactly _what_ happened to the short man.

"I don't know." the Doctor admitted grimly "I only saw him get pulled into the shadows and disappear."


	3. Chapter 3

-Winchesters-

"Freaking England... Wow." Dean mumbled.  
Sam examined his surroundings. Busy streets, classy, black cabs, British flags... The atmosphere was very different from America. It had been 11:00 a.m. in America. In London, it seemed more like 6:00 p.m.  
"Freaking _England_..."  
Sam looked over at Dean, who immediately adopted his default scowl.  
"Now we're protecting _England_ from monsters. Can't they just take care of themselves? So wimpy."  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Let's just find a motel, then get to work with the monsters." Sam said.  
"But England!" Dean marveled, then pretended he hadn't said anything.  
Cas behind them cleared his throat "So can I leave you here?"

"Yeah that would be fine." Dean said.

Cas nodded, then with a soft fluttering sound of wings, he disappeared.

"So let's find a motel or hotel." Sam said. Even though he was also marveling at the fact he was in _England_ , he was eager to get into the case already. Four hundred people were dead because of some strange monster, and he couldn't let anyone else be added to the number.

"Okay." Dean groaned "But I want my Baby!"

Sam rolled his eyes "Cas couldn't bring it all the way here, you know..."

"Yeah..." Dean sighed.

Both brothers suddenly perked up, hearing a strange, groaning sound. It didn't sound natural.

"What's that?" Sam wondered.

"Let's find out." Dean cautiously laid his hand on his pocket, where his gun was loaded with silver bullets. Both brothers ran toward the sound, trying not to look suspicious in the crowds of Brits on the side walks. The groaning became fainter as they ran. They turned around a corner near the mouth of an alley, finding a tall blue telephone box fade away in sync with the groaning. It was gone.

Magic?

"That was weird." Dean said.

"Yeah... Well it might have something to do with our case." Sam said.

"Okay... So skip the motel that you really wanted, and get to the hunter stuff?" Dean snorted.

"I guess." Sam said "The most recent kill was around here. I think it was that alley."

"So let's take a quick look, then head to the motel idea you really wanted." Dean said.

Sam nodded, and they both entered the alley.

Even at daytime, the lighting was surprisingly dim. Graffiti was spread all over the brick walls in neon colors.

Dean's eyes were scanning for anything monster-like. They found their mark. An almost nonexistent shape shifted slightly in the shadows. Deans gaze fell on two bright amber eyes, burning like fire. The pupils were narrow slits, and very reptilian. Dean nudged Sam.

"Look." Dean whispered, pointing.

Sam saw it too. The bearer of the eyes was very dark, and hard to spot in the shadows. Dean could barely make out the outline of black feathers on the arched back and pointy shoulders of the beast. The creature was about twelve feet long. The snake-like tail was most of the length, dragging across the ground. The creature didn't move. It watched. It's unblinking gaze could kill. Dean and Sam had no idea what it was.

After what seemed like hours of a staring contest, the creature stepped forward, still cloaked by the shadows. Dean only could see it a little better. Its arms, legs, face and tail were covered with coal-black scales. Leathery wings with vague pluming on the joints connected to the clawed forefeet. Its spine was crested by black feathers, ruffled like a vulture's. It's eyes were still found the most intriguing. They held a thousand emotions, though none of them readable.

Dean cautiously stepped backward, making sure that Sam was behind him. He slowly drew his pistol with every muscle tense.

400... That's what Sam said. Over four hundred people killed, and Dean was pretty sure he found the murderer.

His assumption was confirmed as with unnatural speed, the beast lunged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I was just _very, very_ busy 24/7... Well... Now I'm back! **

**But I have a tiny little warning about the Winchesters in this chapter... I don't cuss, so they might not seem 100% themselves in this book. Eh... well... whateva...**

 **Updates should come at least once a week. Enjoy! ;)**

 **-SyzygySnake**

* * *

Sherlock was afraid. That was a first.

"The... Thing got him?"

"I don't know what 'Thing' you're talking about, but possibly, yes." the Doctor replied grimly.  
Sherlock sighed, sitting back on the couch, clasping his hands together in a prayer-like posture.

"What was the 'Thing' were you talking about?" Amy wondered "Did it look like an alien?"

"Shut up." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Mind palace. Shut up." Sherlock said. His brief explanation only made Amy's confusion worse.  
Amy was about to ask again, but Sherlock closed his eyes, seeming to cut himself off from the rest of the world.

Was he... meditating? Amy thought this looked kind of silly, and smirked, looking at the Doctor. The smirk disappeared when she noticed the Doctor was nervous.

"We need to visit that alley again." the Doctor said.

"But what about Sherlock?" Amy said.

"He's fine." the Doctor said.

The Doctor led the way out of the flat and to the Tardis, looking impatient and worried.

"Do you know what the 'thing' is?" Amy wondered following the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor said, then flicked a few levers. The Tardis jolted and wheezed unhappily. Amy grabbed onto the nearest railing to keep her balance.

"Where are we?" Amy wondered as the Tardis stopped.

"Back in the alley." The Doctor said. He walked toward the doors, flinging them open and stepping outside.

They came out into the dark, narrow alley. It was getting late and the moon was beginning to come out, peeking from behind the rooftops of the old buildings.

"What are you so worried about?" Amy wondered, trotting to keep up with the Doctor.

"Lots of things." the Doctor said, turning on his heel and stopping in front of Amy "Like how can there _possibly_ be Utah raptors out here in the twenty-first century? I _do_ wonder... I mean... I'm one of the only people with a way of time travel... _Professional_ time travel."

The Doctor turned around again and continued walking at a quick pace. Amy raised an eyebrow, confused.

 _Utah raptors?_ Amy doubted she would ever fully understand the Doctor. She was about to ask what the Doctor meant, but decided against it when she heard a loud gunshot from the far side of the alley.

The Doctor started running.

Amy had to follow, still confused. She scanned the dark end of the alley as she neared it. Her blood froze and she stopped suddenly. Glowing golden eyes glared at her ferociously. They were definitely not human. A man weakly screamed in an American accent.

"Dean!"

The Doctor ran faster and skidded to a halt. Amy could vaguely make out the outlines of two men. One was holding a gun that was pointing toward the golden eyes, the other was on the ground, clutching his arm and panting heavily. He was dangerously close whatever the thing was. The strange shadowy creature with emotionless liquid gold eyes.

"What is it?" the Doctor demanded, not seeming effected by how hard he was sprinting seconds ago.

"Get away from here!" 'Dean' ordered forcefully, not looking at the Doctor, and his gun still pointed towards the creature. He had an American accent, too.

The man on the ground groaned in pain. Shining sweat trickled down his forehead mingled with blood. The creature looked down at the man, blinking, seeming shocked. It stepped backwards uneasily, then turned away and sauntered into the shadows. Its eyes reappeared, more distant this time.

Dean looked surprised for a minute, then quickly recovered, stepping over to the young injured man who was wincing in pain and clutching his arm. Amy suddenly realized that his arm was covered in blood.

"You alright, Sammy?" Dean asked, sounding desperate.

Sam nodded quickly, then tried to get up and collapsed.

Sam groaned and clenched his teeth and whimpering slightly.

"That creature bit me bad."

"What was that... Thing?" Amy wondered.

Dean stared at her darkly "Some sort of monster."

"Yeah I think that was pretty obvious." Amy said, rolling her eyes "I think you could by slightly more specific."

Dean looked slightly embarrassed.

"Any ideas, Doctor?" Amy said, twirling around to face him "It could have been that Utah raptor you mentioned earlier."

She meant this as a joke, but the Doctor didn't take it.

"No, no." the Doctor said "Definitely not... I've never seen anything like it before." the Doctor looked down at Sam.

"Need help?"

Sam seemed skeptical, but the Doctor helped him to his feet anyways, supporting his side. Sam's jeans were torn, and his left pant leg was stained with still glistening blood. Dean seemed unsure about the Doctor, but helped hold up Sam.

"Doctor, do you think we could take them to the Tardis?" Amy wondered.

"The what?" Sam said, blinking.

"Um, well I don't know-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a hissing snarl. Everyone's eyes turned to see the creature was coming back, swiftly trotting towards them.

"To the Tardis!" the Doctor shouted. He and Dean ran as fast as they could, half dragging Sam who was trying to use his good leg to hobble between them.

The four hurried over to the mouth of the alley. Amy flung the Tardis doors open and they all leaped inside, the Doctor slamming the doors behind them, panting heavily. Sam collapsed onto the floor.

Dean gaped around the circular golden console room.

"What the...?"


	5. Chapter 5

-Winchesters-

* * *

Sam was confused that he hadn't hit the back wall of the strange blue box. His eyes were shut tight as he winced in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

His mind was whirring with confusion. What was that... _thing_ that attacked him and Dean? How was it so powerful?

It looked kind of like a dragon, and it even breathed fire... He could still feel that nasty burn on the back of his neck where his hair and skin had been singed, and now stung terribly. Sam of course new better than to believe it was a dragon. It was probably some sort of a trick by some other type of monster... But what _was_ it?

And who was that strange man with a bow tie and a girl with flaming red hair? They didn't seem to freak out at the sight of the monster, and even seemed somewhat experienced and prepared. Were they British hunters?

Sam's mind felt like it would burst with confusion. Especially when he opened his eyes

His jaw dropped.

He was positive that he had been pushed into a small box. He should have been crammed against the walls with the others crammed in around him... But he was in a gigantic, round, golden room.

How on earth...?

Sam had seen some pretty strange things before and handled them all right, being a hunter. But this... He was speechless and simply shocked.

He looked up and Dean with his eyes wide.

"It's bigger..." Dean gasped quietly, gaping.

The man with the bow tie, who the red-haired girl called the Doctor, ran over to the middle of the huge room where there was some sort of high-tech control panel. He grinned excitedly.

"Yes! Bigger on the inside!" the Doctor said, toying with some levers and buttons on the control panel "I never get tired of hearing people say that!"

Sam temporarily forgot about the pain in his leg, arm, and neck; and stammered in amazement "This is impossible!"

"Yeah, yeah... Heard all that before." the Doctor said cheerfully, then pulled one more lever and the whole room jerked around violently. There was a wheezig, groaning sound while the room shook. It sounded familiar.

Now Sam remembered. Dean even seemed to recall it. When they were entering the alley, they had heard this sound, seeing a strange box disappear.

"You were in the alley before..." Dean said suspiciously "I saw your box disappear earlier. How does it do that?"

The shaking in the Tardis stopped, and the Doctor turned to Dean in reply.

"You saw it before? Well most humans don't notice it, so that's quite impressive. As for your quesion, it's technology far too advanced for you to understand."

The Doctor stumbled backwards as Dean's gun was now suddenly pointing at him. The red haired girl let out a short scream in surprise.

"What the heck are you?" Dean demanded.

The Doctor seemed slightly confused.

"Please lower the gun... I don't like guns..." the Doctor said, slowly putting his hands in the air

Dean didn't move. He only tighted his grip on his pistol

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned "All right, all right... I'm a Time Lord."

Dean gave the Doctor a confused look.

"He's an alien." the redhead said carefully intervening.

Dean's grip on his pistol quivered as he choke back a laugh.

"Aliens don't exist. There's only faries."

The redhead choked back laughter this time. "Fairies! Are you serious?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, knowing these two people would never believe them unless they heard their whole life story.

"Of coarse not!" Sam said, glaring at Dean, who returned the look. "But I mean... Aliens? That doesn't sound very real..."

"Well..." The Doctor said awkwardly "Think of it this way... In your terms, I'm an alien, but in my terms, you're all aliens."

Sam and Dean exchanged weird looks.

"And this is my space ship, the Tardis." The Doctor continued "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"It's basically a time machine." the redhead explained briefly.

Confusion mounted on the Winchesters.


End file.
